Tales of the Countries: Radiant Mythology 3
by RavenExpert
Summary: A Hetalia and ToTW:RM3 crossover. America didn't come to the World Meeting. Because the rest of World 8, along with Romano and Prussia, were worried, they searched for him. However, little do they know that America was thrown into another world and became a Descender in Luminasia... Might be AmericaXKanonno. Using the story in RM3, may contain spoilers. CHAPTER 5 UPDATED.
1. Welcome to Luminasia

Tales of the Countries: Radiant Mythology 3

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology crossover.

This fanfiction concludes the story in ToTW: RM3

WARNING: MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED TOTW:RM3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR TALES SERIES. EVERY RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

* * *

...

"Where is that bloody hamburger brain!?" A bushy, eyebrow young man snapped it.

"England-san, please calm down..." An empty-eyed young man in a naval uniform tried to calm him down.

"How in the bloody hell I can calm down!? He's late to the meeting!"

"This is certainly unusual, though. Even though he's nosy, and like sticking his nose to something he doesn't belong to, he's not the kind of person to be late to meetings." A muscle-build man suddenly talked.

"Maybe he stopped at some fast-food restaurant and went off to eat hamburgers there!" A pony-tailed young man stated his point.

"Ufu~ I CERTAINLY wish not~ kolkolkol~" A scarf-wearing nation started to emit purple auras.

"Or... Maybe he's just getting to the adult stage~" A narcissist-looking young man started to make weird body gestures.

"Ve~ Big Brother France, what's that mean?" A young man with curly ahoge hair asked in his cheerfulness.

"Dammit! You stupid brother! Don't go any closer to that man!" The man's look-alike started to pull his younger brother.

"Kesesese~! Isn't this getting sort of interesting, West!?" A red-eyed, with a small bird resting on his shoulder, approached the muscle-build man.

"Bruder... Why are you here, anyway?"

"C'mon, West! Is it wrong that the awesome me, Prussia, is here?"

The conference room started to go haywire.

...

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"

...

The yell shut down the whole room.

"Germany?" England and France who were fighting, suddenly stopped strangling each other.

"Since America is not here, I'm gonna take over this World Conference!"

"Ve~! Go, Germany!" The young man with curly, ahoge hair started to flap white flags.

"You be serious too, Italy!"

"Ve..."

"Now, let's start with few problems..."

...

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Meanwhile, in another place...

A young man with glasses and an ahoge stuck out of his dusty, blonde hair was sleeping on the ground where he could smell a soft fragrance. It was really nice, with a forest-feel on it.

Sounds of birds and other animals awoke him. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he's sleeping under a giant tree's root.

"Whoa!"

He quickly sat down and scratched his head.

"Where am I? I remembered being in my house and was preparing to go to the meeting..."

He looked at the wristwatch he had.

"Crap! It's this late!? The meeting must've started already! England's gonna be so mad right now..."

He stood up and looked around.

The place where he slept resembles a forest, but the sky was almost closed by a giant root. Sunlight could went through the holes between the crossing branches and barks.

"What is this place? It doesn't smell like Earth..."

...

"Well! No wasting time here! I better go look outside and see what's there!"

The man stretched his arms and body, which were seemingly tired after sleeping in such a place, then he walked forward.

...

During his travel around the forest cave, he met a lot of weird animals. Luckily, he had his dual handguns with him. So, he could burst through the enemies on the way.

He walked around, and in the end, he found a light at the end of the forest cave. He was enthusiastic when he finally saw an exit.

However, the result wasn't as fun as he thought. In fact, he was in a small island, which there's only one giant tree in it, and another forest.

"What the hell is this place!? Am I trapped in some uninhabitable island?"

...

While he was thinking, he heard growls of wild animals. He was interested, and thus ran to look for it.

When he founded the source, he was surprised to see what he saw. It was a young girl with pink hair and pink buns, wielding a giant sword in the middle of the monster pack. She looked tired and was breathing hard.

"Darn! That girl's in trouble! A hero must do something in this situation!"

He quickly took out his handguns and shot at the monsters, decreasing their numbers.

The girl was surprised, and she looked at the latter's direction.

"Who are you?"

"That can wait! For now, I'm gonna help you, since I'm the hero!"

The girl nodded in hesitation and got up on her feet.

The duo fought against the pack, and finally they managed to fight them off.

...

After the fight seemed over, the man stuffed his handguns back to the pocket, while the girl was putting her giant sword away.

...

"Whew! All done! Dude, what a young girl like you doing in here? And what's with that giant sword? Won't it tired you?"

"Oh, uh... It's my custom weapon. Anyway, who are you? You're not from here, huh?"

"Me? Well, I don't quite understand myself. I awake under that super huge tree's roots."

"You... what?"

"Hey, hey! I'm not joking!"

"No, it's just... Oh well, never mind. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Why, I'm-"

"?"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

He stopped for a second.

Darn it! What should I say? My boss did say about keeping my identity a secret... Perhaps I should just do that...

...

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, no! I'm the hero! My name's Alfred F. Jones!"

"Oh, my name's Kanonno Grassvalley! Nice to meet you, Alfred-san!"

"Eh, quit with the "-san". You sounded like Japan..."

"Who?"

"No, don't mind! Anyway, just Alfred is fine."

"Alright!"

...

"Anyway, where are we? I suddenly wake up in this weird place..."

"Oh, we're in the island where the World Tree rooted its place."

"The what?"

"World Tree. It's the great tree which flourished our land with mana."

"Wait wait wait here. I'm not getting what you're saying."

"Huh? Could it be that you lost your memories?"

"What? No! I just don't get what you mean. What world I'm in anyway?"

"This world is called Luminasia."

"What!?"

...

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, my new crossover fanfiction. I dunno but I'm in Hetalia mood at all of the sudden. Tales is very fun too, so I'm doing this. Anyway, please enjoy guys! Reviews are appreciated! About the rest of the chapters, I dunno what I'll do next, since there are other fanfics that I need to attend too. Please support this one too!


	2. This is Ad Libitum

Tales of the Countries: Radiant Mythology 3

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology crossover.

Chapter 2: This is Ad Libitum

This fanfiction concludes the story in ToTW: RM3

WARNING: MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED TOTW:RM3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR TALES SERIES. EVERY RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

* * *

...

"Wait, what did you say? Lu... what?"

"Huh? It's Luminasia. You didn't know about our own world?"

Hearing this, Alfred quickly turned his face from Kanonno.

_Am I... in another world? Wait a sec, isn't this crazy!? I was just in my house a moment ago! But, looks like it's going to be a long way before I can return... What should I do...?_

...

"Um, is something wrong?"

"No! No, everything is fine. Anyway, do you know a way to get to the mainland? I've already told you this, but I've just awaken from under that giant tree. So, I'm pretty much new around here..."

"Oh! Then, are you lost? Why don't you come with me? I have friends who might be able to help you out!"

"Really!? Dude, that's nice! So, where are they?"

"They're on the airship right now. But, I can call them, since my job had just finished."

"Okay! Well, once again, looking forward to work with you!"

"Same here, Alfred!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Few days have passed since America's absence in the World Conference. Ever since he was absent, Germany had been taking over the leadership. However, the meeting had never gone well.

At the end of the meeting, England went home using a different hallway.

"Hmm? England-san, where are you going? Aren't you going home yet?"

"Oh, Japan? I'm thinking to give that hamburger wanker a visit."

"Are you worried?"

"D-don't get the wrong idea! It's just that, I was just wondering of why he keeps on missing the meetings!"

"Quite the straight-forward man, huh?"

"A-anyway! I'm gonna check up on him!"

"Oh, I'm coming too. He's part of G8 after all."

England only looked at Japan in confusion.

...

"We'll come too."

...

When England turned, he saw the other members of G8, along with Romano and Prussia.

Germany stated his point earlier.

...

"Yeah, well. The meeting won't be fun without him, right?" France started to make weird gestures.

"Shut up, you bloody frog."

"Kesesese~! I won't be worried about him if I were you! But, I'll just tag along!" Prussia laughed as the small bird on his shoulder was flying at the top of his head.

"You guys are just free, right?" England scratched his head.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Back in Luminasia, Alfred and Kanonno went to the island's cliff.

Alfred was quite confused. He looked around, but nothing was around.

"What are we doing here?"

"Wait a minute, Alfred. I can call them here."

...

And true, a few minutes later, suddenly the wind grew big and were blowing hard. As the wind were blowing, Alfred covered his face with his arms, to prevent dusts coming into his eyes.

Then, he looked up, to see a giant, complicated-looking airship went down from the sky. As it's boarding deck came in contact with the cliff, Kanonno jumped into the deck.

"Come on, Alfred! This is the airship!"

Kanonno stretched her arm to help Alfred get in.

Alfred didn't have time to be surprised, so he decided to follow.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In the real world...

The rest of the G8 members, along with Romano and Prussia, went to America's house near the White House. Well, that's to be expected, since his boss is a president. Of course he'll have to live near him.

Since the ones paying a visit are nations, the guards near the presidential area let them in.

Once they were in the house, they decided to split up and search for clues.

However, no matter how long they searched, no clues were found.

...

"How about it?" Germany asked the members.

"Nope, nothing on the living room." Russia replied to Germany's question.

"Nothing in the bathroom too~" France gave a weird reply.

"We can't find him in the garden too, Germany..." Italy gave a body gesture, which probably meant that the ones who searched the garden were him and Romano.

They discussed for a second, then, Japan realized that something's weird with England's expression.

"England-san, what's wrong? You have a strange face."

"What? Oh, yeah. I've been feeling weird ever since we came here."

"What's weird, England?" Germany was curious on the subject.

"Well, you guys might not believe it, but, I can feel an enormous magic power in this house."

"Magic power? C'mon! America isn't some magician, right?" Romano folded his hands as he looked irritatedly.

"Oh, right! Now that I think about it, I can't open the door to the bedroom!" China stated his point.

"Bedroom? Maybe something is in there?" Germany turned to China.

"Well, let's go check on it, rather than sitting around, right?" Prussia gave a good idea, for once.

The nations decided to go to the bedroom. France started to get excited.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In Luminasia...

Kanonno brought Alfred inside the giant ship.

She walked towards a place which looked like a reception place. There's a young woman with blue hair and white cloak, attending the place.

"Oh, Kanonno, you're back! Are you okay? You were quite long."

"Ah, Ange. Don't worry, I'm fine. This person helped me out during the job."

"Oh, he is?"

"Oh, uh... The name's Alfred F. Jones! I'm the world's No. 1 hero!"

"My my, what a lively one we have here. My name is Ange Serena. I'm pretty much the leader of this guild."

"Guild?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know yet. This is a guild called Ad Libitum. We worked here to make people's lives better. This airship is called Van Eltia, our headquarters."

"Like volunteer work, or such?"

"I guess that's the rough draft." Ange gave a simple smile. "By the way, we don't know much about you, Alfred."

"Well, I don't know much myself too. I was just awoke from under that... what do you call it again? World Tree? Yup that place. But this place isn't my world, I guess..."

"Not your world? Could it be that you're not from Luminasia?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm not from Luminasia. I'm from a world called Earth."

Both Ange and Kanonno couldn't really say anything to this extent. Alfred was pretty much stammering over there.

"Ah..haha... Sorry, no means to confuse you girls! If you needed me, I'll be at the boarding deck!"

When Alfred was about to walk out, Kanonno stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Alfred! It's true that your story doesn't really make sense, but you still helped me out in my job. I must thank you."

"What? No need. It's a hero's job to help someone after all!"

"It's not good..."

Alfred put his hand on his chin, indicating that he's thinking. Seconds later, he had an answer.

"Oh, how about this: I'm gonna join your guild!"

Kanonno was pretty much shocked to hear this.

"R-really? You didn't have to if you don't want to..."

"Nah, it's fine! Helping people is also a hero's job after all! You want to repay the help, right? Then, consider it done! It's that fine, um, Ange?"

"Yes. I have no problem at all!"

"Wow, thank you!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In the real world...

The team went to the bedroom, and Germany busted the door, which helped them to go inside.

Inside the room, they were shocked to see what's in there.

There's a giant tree branch inside the room. Not only that, few parts of the wall in the room were wrapped by smaller tree roots.

The giant tree branch emerged from the wooden floor. However, the weird thing is that there's nothing on the first floor about this. Since the room is in the second floor, anyone must've thought that the branch went through the first floor, however, there's nothing downstairs.

Even in the garden, there were no such things as a giant tree fit enough to tusk the branch into the room.

Also, there's something weird about the branch. It emits small, yellow light, with small particles came out.

"Whoa! America does have strange taste for his own bedroom..." France looked around as he took a look at the wrapping roots on the wall.

England slowly walked towards the shining branch.

"Ah, England-san! Please be careful!"

"I know, don't worry."

...

As he approached closer, he could feel the same atmosphere.

_Is this the source of magic that I felt? Well, I do can feel some magic flowing out... But what the bloody hell is this thing?_

With a curiosity, he touched the tree branch, and it started to shine brightly.

"Wha! What happened!?" China was shocked to see the branch.

"You former delinquent! Don't go touching around things that you don't know!"

"Shut up you bloody frog!"

...

The light came out from the branch started to engulf the entire area.

...

During this time, England had a blurry vision. It was foggy, but it was enough to make something out of it.

There's a young man standing, facing a giant tree, with a lot of injuries and wounds at his body. Just by looking at the "50" mark at the back, England knew well who this person is. He made a little smile, half-facing at England's direction, before the vision faded and returned England back to the room.

...

When he realized it, he had returned to the room, still touching the branch. The light that engulfed the room had faded.

"Wha... What was that...?"

...

"England! You okay?" Germany approached the bushy eyebrow nation.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine..."

"England-san, did you see it?"

"See what? That vision thingy?"

"Yeah. It appears that everyone of us in this room saw that." Germany folded his hands.

"Ve... I'm getting scared, Germany..."

"Still, this branch thing must have something to do with that idiot's disappearance. We'll need to research further."

"What does that vision mean? It was so short, so I can't quite make a point from that..." China started to think about it.

"It only tells us about an America with injuries in front of a giant tree. I'm kinda excited to find what it is~"

"So, West. What do you want to do?"

"This does need to be investigated."

"I'm gonna check this branch. I can feel magic came out from it. This must be important."

"Then, the rest of us with go elsewhere to gather some more information. I will ask a soldier to guard this place until we have things cleared. Is it clear, everyone?"

After Germany explained the plan, everyone seemed to agree with that.

"Then, dismissed!"

...

* * *

Author's note:

What am I doing here? I can't believe I manage to finish this chapter. I pull an all-nighter though... *yawn* This is chapter 2, and sorry for going back and forth between the real world and Luminasia. If you ask why I used a RM3 storyline, it's because it's the only Radiant Mythology series that I managed to finish. Please enjoy this chapter, and I might suspend this thing for a while, since I wanted to finish the other ones. Buh-bye, guys! :D

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. First Mission

Tales of the Countries: Radiant Mythology 3

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology crossover.

Chapter 3: First Mission

This fanfiction concludes the story in ToTW: RM3

WARNING: MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED TOTW:RM3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR TALES SERIES. EVERY RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

* * *

...

In the real world, England was investigating the weird, giant branch as the other members were looking out for information.

England was more than just "intrigued" to see this thing. It was mostly because the branch held a lot of magic energy than he had.

...

* * *

...

In Luminasia...

"Here you go, Alfred. This is your first mission, right?" Ange gave a piece of paper to Alfred.

"Yeah. I'll do my best!"

"Uh-huh. Just do your hardest! By the way, I will assign Kanonno along with you. Since it's your first mission, I think it would be nice to have a senior to go along."

"Whatever suits you!"

...

After Ange arranged some papers, Kanonno came by.

"Oh! Alfred, looks like you're going for your first mission, huh? I'll go with you too, so, let's do our very best!"

"Yeah! You can leave everything to this hero!"

...

After they received their first mission, the two of them went to the boarding deck, as the airship went to their designated location.

...

It was a small town. It's bustling with people walking around, doing business, etc. Alfred and Kanonno refreshed what they had to do.

"Hmm... According to the request, we're supposed to defeat a bunch of monsters that usually come to attack this town." Kanonno thought as she looked at the mission paper.

"Why would they attack this town, anyway. It's a small town."

"I don't know, but this town is near monsters' nest. Plus, this is also a town that gradually ships foods to a lot of countries. Maybe that is what attracted the monsters to come."

"Oh... I see the point. Then, let's go defeat those monsters!"

...

Kanonno looked at Alfred for a second. She smiled for Alfred's enthusiasm, but for a second, she also thought who he exactly was. He said that he wasn't from this world, so could he be from another world?

...

Van Eltia dropped the two of them in a forest near the targeted town. With his enthusiasm, Alfred decided to go. Kanonno was happy to see Alfred is so enthusiastic. She prepared her giant sword, so she could be ready whenever the monsters appeared.

She was quite interested to Alfred's unusual weapon. Sure it is a gun, but rarely people went with that weapon.

...

Alfred stretched his body and arm. It appeared as his body is still stiff from the sleeping. They entered the forest's entrance.

"After we past this forest, we should be able to arrive at our destination."

"Alright! Time for the mission!"

...

The same as the World Tree, the monsters here were something that Alfred didn't imagine one bit. They were different than the ones in Earth. Well, since he's in another world, it might be expected.

Unlike in Earth, Alfred felt so refreshed here.

"The air is really clean! I can feel a great power just from inhaling it!"

"It's probably because this air in this forest has mana mixed in it."

"Mana?" Alfred looked confused, as he turned towards Kanonno.

"Manas are particles of magic in Luminasia. Every single thing in this world is flourished because of the mana created by the World Tree. It protected us, and made us live our lives. If we don't have mana, then we won't live."

"Some life... I still can't quite believe it. Though, I must say, this place is much better than my home..."

Alfred looked at the forest. He looked so distant. Kanonno was intrigued by the meaning behind his distant sight.

"I want to know about your world, Alfred."

"Hm? Well, uh. It's not worth talking."

"I'm interested. I've never been to another world. I've heard about them, but never seen."

Alfred was putting his arms behind his head when Kanonno asked him. He looked at her for a second, then he took a deep breath.

"In my world, we have a lot of cities. Technologies were spreading far and wide. It makes life better, but because of that, our environment is the price. Natures like these are not common in my world. Even my surroundings are big cities. Going back at the nature is good for our health, but the people aren't smart enough yet. All they care was to satisfy themselves."

"I see... I want to see that world."

"Maybe next time, once our world is better."

Kanonno smiled, and they went to go through the forest.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

After hours of wandering around in the forest, and fighting, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Whew! Finally arrived... Talk about tiring..."

"I hope everything is okay..."

They walked further into the town, only to find that the main square of the town have been attacked by a pack of monsters. Few citizens were trying to fight, but it's useless.

...

"So, that's our cue!" Alfred took out his handguns. "Kanonno! Take the citizens at the square to somewhere safe. I'm gonna hold them here."

"Okay. Once I've finished, I will join you!"

Kanonno left Alfred and helped to shelter the citizens. Alfred was getting excited and he dashed towards the pack. He was accustomed to guns, so he could shoot the monsters at ease. However, as one pack was done, another pack came in. He looked as if he was enjoying it, though. Then, suddenly one of the monsters dashed towards Alfred from his back. It was his blind spot, so he wasn't able to notice it faster. The monster bit his left arm and injured it pretty deep. Using his right arm, he shot the monster, rendered him dead. However, lots of blood came out gushing from his arm.

Another pack came in and some monsters started to attack. Alfred kept on shooting but, the numbers of the monsters didn't seem to drop.

In the midst of that, Kanonno appeared and slashed through the packs.

"Alfred! Are you okay!?" She approached Alfred, who was standing in the middle of the packs.

"Being helped by a girl... That's very un-hero-like of me..." Alfred sighed a bit.

"A hero has to be helped sometimes, right?"

The two started the battle again, and full-force against the monsters.

...

A few hours later, the packs were finally cleared. The rest of the monsters left the town. Alfred sat down in relief.

"Whew... Finally done!"

"I guess so..."

Kanonno looked at Alfred, and then she noticed the wound Alfred got earlier from the monster's attack. "Oh, let me see your wound. I'll heal it immediately!"

However, when she wanted to take a look, Alfred turned his arm away. "No, no! It's fine!"

"Yes, but if we let it too long, then it will be infected by other disease. We better treat it fast."

Alfred blushed a bit, then Kanonno used this chance to take a look at the injury. She opened the sleeve, and she was surprised. There's no scar left. The trace has been completely erased, as if there was nothing to begin with. She was in shock for a second, until Alfred shoved his arm.

"Th-that's why I told you I'm okay!" He was embarrassed and fidgeting.

"O-oh, okay..."

Alfred stood up and offered a hand to help Kanonno to stand up. The latter blushed a bit and then took the offer.

Still, after that weird event, there's only awkward silence waiting ahead...

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

...And to break that silence, an old man approached the two of them. "Are you two from Ad Libitum?"

Kanonno and Alfred looked at the old man. "Ah, yes. We are." Kanonno gave a soft smile.

"Thank goodness! I'm the town's chief. They usually called me Chief. I'm the one who sent that request."

"Really? This is great! We're just out looking!" Alfred gave a big grin.

"So, what happened?"

"It started a few weeks ago. Few monsters and animals came into our town. We thought they were just searching for food, so we don't really take it as annoying. But then, later on they started to go wild. They came here not only to eat, but they also kidnapped people and killed them. We did our best to drive them away, but it's not good... I was afraid they'll come back again, like today."

"Oh my... Something's weird must be happening."

"Oh yeah, it's true that when I fought them, there was something weird." Alfred looked at Kanonno.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They all had these crimson eyes, and... I don't know how to put it, but it seems like they were not... themselves."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hmm... Maybe, it's best to say that they were acting differently."

Kanonno thought for a minute before she asked the Chief another question, "Do you have any idea about a source?"

"A source, huh? Ah, now that you mention it, there was a giant explosion near that forest, a few days before the monsters started to attack us." The Chief pointed towards a forest, which is across the town's main square, the place where they stood at the time.

"Alright, thank you Chief!"

"Don't worry! This hero here will solve the problem!"

...so they said and they went off to the forest. As soon as they left, the Chief gave them a wave.

However, Kanonno couldn't shake the feeling she had when she saw Alfred's healing. It was a very deep wound, so that kind of wound shouldn't have healed easily, even if he had a self-regeneration.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In the real world...

Germany came into America's room, where England was conducting an experiment for the weird tree branches.

"England. Did you find anything?"

"Oh, Germany. Rare for you to come back. Aren't you supposed to lead the World Meeting?"

"It's finished quicker than expected. The next meeting will be held in Japan's house. Once you're finished with your investigation, come at the meeting."

"Alright. But I don't know when I'll be able to finish this."

"Just do it quickly. We have another problem to attend to. Not just America's disappearance."

"Fine, fine..."

After having that conversation, Germany left the room, leaving England to continue his investigation.

_This thing had a lot of magics in it... And the one I've never felt before. Just where the bloody hell is America anyway!?_

...

* * *

Author's note:

I decided to continue this one first before I finish the other fanfic. It was a little hard to continue with the plot. But I think I was able to. Actually, I don't have much to say in this chapter, so... here you go! Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated.


	4. The Fate Turning Vision

Tales of the Countries: Radiant Mythology 3

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology crossover.

Chapter 4: The Fate-Turning Vision

This fanfiction concludes the story in ToTW: RM3

WARNING: MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED TOTW:RM3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR TALES SERIES. EVERY RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

* * *

...

In America's room, where the weird branches and roots wrapped the room, England was still conducting experiments and investigation. He wore his black robe, saying that it fits him. He held a book and seemingly reading an incantation. When it's complete, a giant magic circle appeared beneath the giant branch.

"Alright! Come out!"

After that, the magic circle blurted out a green light, and suddenly, long, scrap paper-like things came out from the branch. It was shining, and emitted pretty light particles.

"As I expected. Now, for the next phase!"

He flipped a few pages from the book, and started to chant another incantation. Then, he stretched his hand to the front and another magic circle appeared from it. As he finished the chanting, the magic circle glowed a pink light, and then the flying, scrap paper-like things got absorbed by the magic circle. As it finished absorbing the scrap, the light on the branch faded a bit, but then it lighted up again.

"Whew... Finally got it. Now, let's see what this little guy has..."

England summoned another magic circle. It was the same one he summoned earlier, so he didn't need to say the incantation again. It glowed a radiant green light, and showed the paper scrap he absorbed. He walked forward, taking a look at the thing. Words and glyphs are inscribed in it. When England saw it, he was shocked.

"Oh man... This is going to take a whole bloody hell to freeze in order to read..."

...

While England was thinking, his cellphone rang up. It took him a few minutes to notice, since he was too concentrated. He looked at the Caller ID, and it was Japan. "Hello, Japan? What's wrong?"

_"Oh, England-san? Well, I was wondering if your investigation has finished yet."_

"Not in the slightest. This is going to be long to finish."

_"I see... Germany-san asked for your research papers so we could discuss it in the next World Meeting."_

"It's nothing really useful though. How about you all came here, and I'll explain it myself? You all won't understand the research without anyone explaining."

_"I think it's a good point. I'll report to Germany-san immediately."_

"Thanks. By the way, that hamburger brain had a cellphone with him, right? Have you tried contacting him?"

_"Oh, yes. I tried to call him when we were out looking for information, but unfortunately, we can't reach him. It's out of service."_

"Just where the bloody hell is he!? Anyway, I'll be waiting for you all. Faster is better."

_"I understand. We'll be there, so please wait."_

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

In Luminasia...

Kanonno and Alfred were out in the forest to look for the remains of the mysterious explosion. When they arrived to the designated place, it was nothing more than a giant crater. It appeared as if a giant comet came and crash landed here. Alfred was enthusiastic, since he was sure that it was an UFO. Of course, he had one similar in his place.

"Woohoo! I knew it! This must be a work of an alien!" Alfred grew excited. He quickly went down the crater, excitedly.

"Whoa! Alfred! Don't go by yourself!" Kanonno followed him.

In the bottom of the crater, Alfred looked around to see things in there. However, he grew disappointed because there's nothing in there. The middle of the crater is empty. "C'mon! There's nothing here!? This is boring!"

"We can't expect anything to come out that soon, right?" Kanonno soon approached Alfred as she landed. "Though, it is weird that nothing's here despite the explosion... Maybe someone took them?"

After a silence occurred, Alfred went off to find a cave nearby. He called Kanonno, and so she came as well. They decided to explore it a bit, hoping to find some clues.

The cave was pretty large, but it's damp. In the end of the cave, they found a giant room. It was so large and big. There are shining crystals, sticking out on the wall. Kanonno picked one of the crystal, and she was quite surprised.

"This is... a Hostia!? But I heard that all of the Hostia mines were closed after the events 2 years ago!"

Alfred turned at her, and approached Kanonno. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, sorry for raising my voice..." She turned to Alfred, and is a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine, but what happened? What's up with 2 years ago?"

Kanonno looked at Alfred for a second, then she took a deep breath.

...

"2 years ago, is when our World Tree sent someone similar with you. But he's from this world, and he had no memories. It took us a while to realize that he is a Descender, someone who was born from the World Tree, whose job is to protect this world. The Tree only sent out Descenders when the world is in danger."

"Uh-huh..."

"At that time, Luminasia was in a great crisis. Larger kingdoms ruled over minor ones in order to get their hands on these crystals, called the Hostia. They are crystallized mana. World Tree itself is the one which produced them. However, further use of Hostia will affect the world as well. Maybe the World Tree sent us a Descender because the mana in this world at the time was depleting."

Alfred tried to follow the conversation.

"Because of Hostia's corruption, we, Ad Libitum decided to close every Hostia mines so people won't use it for evil deeds. But it seems that due to the lack of mana, Luminasia had to experience an outside phenomenon..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There's another world called the Jildea. It's a world that is supposed to exist instead of Luminasia. Jildea's World Tree sent us a Descender too, named Lazaris. She wanted to kill our Descender, and destroy the World Tree too. We managed to defeat her, and thus now our worlds co-existed with each other. You noticed the white branches that came out from our World Tree, right?"

* * *

_**Note: Please be careful. I myself aren't very confident about this part. I have finished RM3, but I only know the first parts. During Jildea and Lazaris, I practically lost everything, and didn't understand anything. Only a bit. This may mislead you, and this is based on my personal analysis. This contains MAJOR SPOILER. Don't be angry because I have warned you in the summary.**_

* * *

...

"Huh? I don't think so, though..."

"Well, maybe you're just too busy to look around." Kanonno chuckled. "Anyway, those white branches are proof that Luminasia and Jildea have co-existed with each other."

"Hmm... I think I can get the point... But I still need more time to fully understand..." Alfred was thinking hard.

"It'll take a while, so take your time. It's been 2 years since then... And now another Hostia mine appeared... We should report this to Ange!"

"I guess so. But why did the World Tree call me anyway? I don't get it."

"I don't know... But it looks more as if the World Tree was calling someone else from another world..."

"Oh! Maybe I'm that Descender kind of guy!?"

"I think that would be impossible. If you are a Descender, then you should've lost your memories. Newly born Descenders don't have any single memory."

"Huh... Then, why did..."

"Let's go back to the airship. I believe Ange can manage an investigation team for the rest."

"I guess so..."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"England-san. We're all here."

"Okay. It's just the G8 members, huh?"

"Ve... Romano said that he can't go because he wanted to help Big Brother Spain to harvest the tomatoes..." Italy looked a little down.

"I didn't expect him to come anyway." England brushed off.

"Don't worry about _bruder_. I already locked him in my room and chained him. He won't go away. Or at least that's what I thought..." Germany looked uneasy for a second there.

"So, _Angleterre_, what do you want to tell us?"

"Look at this."

England shoved his arm, and revealed the scrap paper that was floating in midair. Everyone was quite surprised.

"Whoa! What's that aru!?"

"I will explain this once, and as clearly as I can. So no talking."

England took a deep breath.

...

"Every magics in the world have a special thing on them. They looked like this thing, like a script. Every words and glyphs inscribed in the script is what identify what kind of magic it is." England pointed towards the floating scroll. "We, the United Kingdom, called them as Magic Scriptures."

Everyone looked as if they were confused. Well, of course they are confused. Countries who know a lot of stuff about magics are either UK, or Greece, etc...

"So what does this Magic Scripture have anything to do with our situation?" Germany asked England sternly.

"As what I expected, this giant branch too had a Magic Scripture in it. I got some part of it, but..." England looked worried. "I can't read the words."

"What the... Are you sure aru?" China was unconvinced. England is a country with a lot of knowledge in magics. If he didn't know, who will?

"I'm positive. I already read all the magic books and every single scriptures I know. But, I've never seen these words and glyphs before in my life."

"England-san, can't you do something?"

"I can try to decipher the codes... but I'm gonna need a lot more times."

"Hmm... Let me see it aru. I'm older than anyone here, so maybe my knowledge could be of use."

China walked forward and examined the script.

"So, what can we do now?" Italy was freaking out.

"Can't we help America-san somehow?"

"I want to, but..."

...

"...England's right aru. I've never seen these words as well. They looked like Hebrews, but it's different. Maybe, they're words not from our world..."

Everyone turned towards China intensely.

"England, you said that you have never seen these words before, and the magic that you felt is different, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, what possibility remains is that maybe this is a magic from outside of Earth."

"What then? Like out of space?"

"Maybe... But now we need to decipher the code first."

"This might just be a mild speculation... But if this thing had something to do with America's disappearance, then once I'm done with the deciphering, I should be able to take us all to where America is."

"Well, we'll going to need the results. I don't think you'll finish fast. When do you think you'll be able to report back to the meeting?"

"Can't make sure. Might take a lot of time."

"I see. Well then, everyone. Let's go to Japan's house and start the meeting. England, we leave the investigation to you."

"Magic is always my specialty. You don't have to tell me."

Everyone left the room, leaving England alone again. He turned towards the script.

...

"When I get my hands on him... He'll regret for being able to live."

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

Few hours had passed and England still hadn't got a single clue about the script. The words and glyphs were all to unfamiliar to him. He sat down on a chair, trying to relax. He looked at the room in silence.

"...Why am I so worked up because of that idiot, anyway...?"

_England! Where are you going?_

"Do I really want to meet him again...? He's just a stupid hamburger brain..."

_Don't worry. You should work hard and be a strong country. I know that you'll be strong someday._

"I don't even know why I'm doing this..."

T_his suit is too stuffy! Can't I wear something simpler?_

England lied down on the floor, looking at the ceilings. He put his left arm on his forehead, with a pair of sleepy eyes. He looked so distant, and seemingly lonely.

...

_"England! I can't stay like this way! If you won't give me an independence, then I'm going to take it by force!"_

_"What are you talking about!? I've given you everything you want!"_

_"Yeah, but freedom is the price! I priced freedom above anything! If this keeps on going on..." A young man pointed a musket towards the slightly older man._

_"America..."_

_The younger man left the older man._

_"The next time we met... will be in the battlefield."_

_"You... idiot..."_

...

* * *

_I want my freedom, England! I don't want to stay like this forever! I want to be with my people! We are who we are! We are not your colony anymore! From now on, I'm an independent country!_

_Dammit... I don't get it! Why did you do this!?  
_

_I want to be myself. We're not your people, England. We're not British! We're Americans!  
_

* * *

...

The black coat-wearing nation suddenly opened his eyes. It seemed as he had fallen asleep. He smiled a bit.

"Of all things to dream of... Why must it have to be _that_ one...?"

He looked at his hands. Then, few minutes later, he seemed to have something on his mind, and he quickly stood up. "Wait a sec..."

"...I should decipher the code later. Those words and glyphs are too foreign to me. It might be in the best interest to try looking at the vision. Maybe if I can concentrate some of my magics onto my hand and then touched the branch, I might be able to see the visions again. But... This is a gamble."

Despite all the odds, he decided to try anyway. Even if it didn't work, he can think of something else.

He chanted a few words and then he touched the branch again. It glowed a radiant yellow light, and engulfed England with it.

...

As expected, he saw another vision. It appeared as a young man, who was standing in front of him. He stretched out his hand, in way as if he was offering a help to stand up. However, it was blurred out, so England couldn't make out his face. He didn't know who this was, so he tried to reach the hand. However, when he was about to reach it, the vision blurred out and changed into another one.

...

England landed on another vision. This time, he saw a beautiful landscape. It was a giant ocean. He could see a lot of islands in it. However, his sight was locked onto an island with a giant tree in it. It looked like there was no other villages or other cities in that island. It's just an island with a giant tree.

"What's this? It's beautiful... It doesn't feel like Earth at all..."

...

Before England could comment further, the vision blurred once again, and changed again into another one. However, it didn't seem any different from the previous one. It's still the same landscape. Then, a quake appeared, and suddenly thorns came out from the island. They were huge and sharp. In a second, they stabbed the giant tree without mercy. England was shocked to see this.

The vision changed into another one, yet again. This time he saw no landscapes, and no boundaries either. It was like a white place. It looked like the place was blurred out, so he couldn't understand where or what he really saw. After a few seconds of silence, suddenly, he saw a young man was breathing hard. One look and he understood immediately that it was America.

It seemed that he was in pain. Then suddenly, blood came erupting out of his body. It didn't come out of nowhere. When England looked at it in detail, actually, there were holes all around his body. A lot of them. There were also scratches and other kind of wounds. Blood came out gushing from them. It was a lot of blood. If America was a normal person, he would've died already. All the blood were spreading on the floor. He fell down while lying on the floor and saw at the upwards direction. There's a large pool of blood right beneath America's lying body.

What shocked England the most, is when he saw America's face, the eyes were blank. There was no single light in it. The eyes were blue all over. The pupil didn't stand out. As if he was blind. When a normal person saw this face, even they will say that he's clearly dead. It was lifeless.

England was shocked and couldn't say a word.

The vision started to blur again. A few seconds before the vision was completely gone, he heard voices.

...

_"Alfred! Alfred! Please stay with us!"_

_"Hey, wake up! Alfred! Don't go dying on us!"  
_

After he heard that, the vision was gone, returning the nation into the real world again.

...

* * *

Author's note:

Okay. You may kill me. I know what happened to America might be terrible. Anyway, this is chapter 4. I updated this one faster because I'm stuck with the other one, so I continued this one first, since the idea was flowing into my mind. YES. CLIFFHANGER. WAHAHAHAHAHA!

As I have noted earlier, I myself aren't really confident with RM3's story. I understand the story, but not the half part of it. Oh, and I forget to note: This might become AmericaXKanonno. The plot is kind of twisted for now.

I wanted to make the stories longer, so this is probably the longest chapter ever in my stories, by far, for 3,069 words (with the Author's note).

Enjoy and review please!


	5. Added More

Tales of the Countries: Radiant Mythology 3

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology crossover.

Chapter 5: Added More

This fanfiction concludes the story in ToTW: RM3

WARNING: MAY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED TOTW:RM3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR TALES SERIES. EVERY RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

* * *

...

In Luminasia...

Alfred and Kanonno was standing in front of the reception counter, where they reported all their findings to Ange. The latter looked pretty surprised by the investigation.

"Another Hostia mine... What happened?"

"Ange-san, if it's possible, I want to ask a favor. Can you dispatch some guards or anything to guard the mine? If other evil people came in, our world will suffer the same fate as 2 years ago."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I've been thinking. I'll set it up immediately. Good work, both of you. Why don't you rest before taking another mission? The others are here as well."

"Hmm... Then why don't we go to the cafeteria, Alfred? Maybe we can get something to eat."

"Eat? That sounds like music to my ears! Let's go!" Alfred suddenly became enthusiastic.

"Then, I'll call you again once we have things to report. Please rest well." Ange gave a simple smile towards the two.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The two went to the cafeteria, and was welcomed by a blue, flying creature. It has little wings on its tail, allowing it to fly.

"Whoa! What is this!?" Alfred was shocked. Of course, he wouldn't have thought to meet something like the ones in England's hallucination. He had never believed in magical creatures. However, now he saw one.

"That's pretty rude, sir. My name is Rocksprings. Please call me Rocks." The young creature looked friendly. He bowed a bit.

"Rocks is like the butler in this airship. He can cook a lot of foods, and always supported us." Kanonno introduced the bluish creature towards the shocked person.

"Oh, uh.. Cool! My name's Ame-uh no, Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero of the world!"

"Nice to meet you, Alfred-san. Would you like something to eat? I just baked cinnamon rolls. Eating sweet foods are good after working hard." Rocks gave a smile.

"No hamburgers? Oh well..."

...

After Alfred tried one, he was quite surprised to find that the food is good. He continued to wolf down, one by one.

"This is good! You're really a good chef!"

"Thanks for the compliment, sir! But this is just something that I like to do. There's a lot of them, so eat to your pleasure!"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

After the eating, Alfred and Kanonno went to the ship's deck in order to feel the breezing wind. It was a nice wind. Alfred sat down on the floor, resting his arms behind his back, as he rested his legs as well. Kanonno looked so peaceful as well. She looked ever so calm. But of course, Alfred didn't like this silence, so he decided to try starting a conversation.

"By the way, Kanonno. I'm still curious. What happens after 2 years ago?" Alfred turned his face towards the girl.

"Hmm? After 2 years ago?" She turned to Alfred. "We continued to monitor the Tree's condition after that. Then, we felt a layer of energy blanketing Luminasia. There, we realized that the Tree have somehow created a barrier made from mana."

"A barrier?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Yes. We all thought that the World Tree created that barrier, so this world won't need to worry about another world's attack. Just like what happened between Luminasia and Jildea. And that proves to be correct. Everything was ever so peaceful for 2 years..." Kanonno seemed to reminisce a few events.

"Hmm... Then if the World Tree summoned me here... The world must be having a problem?"

"I think so. But, what is the problem? Those strangely behaved monsters are also worrying..."

Alfred suddenly got a stroke of idea. "I know! Why don't we go find that previous Descender of yours? Maybe he'll know something!"

Kanonno shook her head. It seemed as she didn't accept the idea. "I'm sorry, Alfred. But once a Descender finished his or her duty... He'll return to the World Tree again, and won't be awaken until the time comes again." She lowered her head a bit.

"Then, that previous Descender whom you worked with?"

"He returned to that Tree. He was a great person and a great friend."

Alfred felt uneasy after saying those things. It seemed that those were unpleasant memories for her. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, Alfred. Even though he's gone, he will keep on living, since he's part of the World Tree, and the World Tree is a part of him."

"I like that."

Alfred gave a grin. When Kanonno looked at this, she felt so happy too.

...

Then, someone came to the boarding deck. "Oh, there you all are!"

Both of them looked behind, and it was Rocks. He approached the two of them. "Ange-san said that she has something to talk about. Why don't you visit her?"

"Really? Nice!" Alfred quickly stood up and ran inside. Kanonno and Rocks followed him behind.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

"Ange-san. Did you find something?"

"Yes. Please go to the research laboratory. I believe Will and the others will be able to help you."

"Alright. Let's go, Alfred."

"The research lab, right?"

...

In the research lab, they saw a few people in there. One of them looked at the duo. "Oh, you two came. So, Kanonno, this is the new guy that Ange had told us about? Alfred, was it?"

"Yes, Will-san."

"Well then, Alfred, welcome aboard. I haven't introduce myself, have I? My name is Will Raynard. Sometimes people called me Sheriff, but Will is fine."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!"

...

The other people approached the duo as well.

"Hmm, this is truly interesting. Anyway, my name is Raine Sage. Please call me Raine."...said a young woman with a silver hair.

"Hmhmm~ My name is Harold Berselius! Pleased to meet you!" A young woman with a wavy, purple hair greeted Alfred with a little mischievous act.

"Hmm... Whatever. Name's Rita Mordio." An uninterested young girl just turned away from Alfred's sight.

"Now now. I have never seen you around here before. My name is Colonel Jade Curtiss. But please call me Jade." A man with a rather long, brown hair and glasses greeted Alfred too.

The latter was pretty nervous, but he answered all of them anyway.

...

"Alright. Let's cut to the chase. It's about the thing that you two told us. Some guards that we assigned to, brought a creature to us. We were interested, so we decided to take a look. The results are pretty amazing."

"Amazing?" Kanonno asked Will, curiously.

"There's some kind of virus inside that creature. It altered the host's usual appearance, changing it into something else. The people who lived near that town you tell us said that the animals in that forest rarely comes to the town. They were friendly."

"But they attacked the town..."

"Yes. That would be the virus. It infected them, and made them to do things that out of their control." Raine explained as well.

"Let's call these viruses as 'Parasites'. These are the ones who went around creating troubles in Luminasia." Jade added a point.

"Parasites... Wait, if this virus infected the creatures, then wouldn't the Document be infected as well?" Kanonno asked an idea. It might be true.

"That's what we thought as well. As you think, they do infect the Documents as well." Harold blended in the conversation.

...

Alfred was speechless in this conversation.

"Umm... Will you do the favor of telling me what these 'Documents' are?"

"Oh, right. Maybe it's best to tell you. Let's see... Maybe it's best to say that Documents are written records of someone's life. Their memories, actions, etc. We can't see them, because they are invisible."

"Can these Documents be cured as well, if they are infected?"

"They can, but the problem is we don't know this virus, and the only one who can do it, are Descenders."

"Kanonno had that power copied from the previous Descender, but because that's just a carbon copy, and she rarely used it again after 2 years of peace, the power weakens. Chances are that power is unusable anymore." Rita stated her point too.

"So the point is, we can't cure any creature who have been infected."

"Correct."

"That's all we can give you for now. When we found something again, we'll be sure to tell you again." Jade concluded the conversation.

"Alright. Thank you!" Kanonno bowed a bit, before she and Alfred went out of the lab.

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

...

When the two of them just got out, Ange talked to the two of them. "Hey, you two. Are you done yet?"

"Yes, it appears so."

"I have another request. It appears that something happened in the Sacred Mountains."

"Sacred Mountains?"

"Yes. That area is a spot for sight-seeing because of the view. But also serves as a training ground, since some of the monsters are pretty strong."

"Alright, training! I like the sound of that."

"Too bad, Alfred. This request isn't about training."

"Huh? Then what is it?"

"A strong monster appeared at the Absol Summit of the Sacred Mountains. It was the only way to reach the other town on the other side of the woods. If we can't defeat it, then the people won't be able to reach that town."

"Okay, so the point is, we just have to defeat it, right? Leave it to us!"

"That's nice! But, this request seems tough, so maybe it's good to add some more manpower to your team. I already told everyone in this headquarters about you, so you won't need to worry. Just introduce yourself to them."

"2 more people should be enough, right? Kanonno, what do you think?"

"Yup, it's fine with me!"

...

* * *

Author's note:

My next chapter. Alright, I have made the whole plot and the story. I think I can do this story well now. Please support and I hope you all can enjoy this one too! This also the introduction of other characters as well, because this IS Tales of the World, so I figure that other characters should came out as well.

Oh, and I replaced this one due to a fatal error.

Garret Woods is a dungeon in ToTW: RM2. Not RM3.

Yeah! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
